


Nights Like These

by Foxx_in_soxx



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Biting, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hand Jobs, Lap Sex, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxx_in_soxx/pseuds/Foxx_in_soxx
Summary: Sebastian isn't sure how and why these nights began. All and knows is he wouldn't trade them for the world.Sebascial smut and fluff. Oneshot.





	Nights Like These

This was Sebastian's favorite part of it all. The end of it, where Ciel would lean up against his naked chest, his small, soft frame pressing into his own long, lithe body, breathing slowly. 

Just...breathing. 

His hands would be resting mindlessly on the elder man's chest, while the butler's cold fingers slid down the boy's back, comforting him and holding him gently. 

There was rarely much conversation exchanged, but there didn't need to be. There was more than enough said in the way the butler's hands wrapped around Ciel's small waist, the way the boy clenched his fingers in the demon's black locks, and the soft, smooth feel of their bodies against one another. 

Sebastian had never, ever in the hundreds of years he called his life, seen something as intoxicating as Ciel's eyes closed, his hair disheveled, resting on his sweat-glistened chest. 

This was it. The one time in Ciel's whole entire life, he could just be okay. He didn't need to be bigger, or stronger, or tougher, or taller. He could be small, and scared and safe in Sebastian's arms. 

"Sebastian." 

The boy would often coo the butler's name sleepily, almost seductively, in a soft, sweet tone. The mood was uncharacteristic. Unvelievable. Like they were in their own world, made of a glass mosaic, floating through time and space together. So fragile and special it could be lost at any moment. 

"Sebastian." He was asking, begging for more. To be filled. To be held and cared for and wanted, until Sebastian was the only thing in the world that he knew and could think of, the only thing that mattered.

The ravenette was never able to resist him. His mismatched eyes, his pouty pink lips. In this needy, perfect, vulnerable state, Sebastian would have done anything for Ciel. 

Sebastian gently, simply, lifted the boy up in his lap, sliding him back down on the cock he was so familiar with. It had already been inside of him for most of the night, his hole red and fluttering, filled with Sebastian's cum, which was leaking out of him onto the butler's own bare legs. 

He didn't mind though, not one bit, as long as Ciel was satisfied, and seeing his flushed face, eyes half lidded in pleasure, he could tell he was. 

The boy moaned a perfect, soft moan as Sebastian slid into him. "Aaah, mmm, Sebastian."

The demon's smile crept up the side of his cheeks and his eyes glowed red. Ciel's sweet voice made him happy and hungry as he watched him moan and quiver, his small hands reaching out to grip onto his long, cold arms. 

"S-bstian..." He choked out his name again, his whole body quaking as the demon caught his bottom lip between his teeth, kissing him deeply. 

"Yes, my Lord?" The butler hummed, rubbing his nose against the boy's, as he slowly slid Ciel down on his large member, his lover easily adjusting to his size as he rested fully in his butler's lap, the elder man completely sheathed inside him.

"Aah. Nothing. You just...."

He didn't finish his sentence before Sebastian began lifting him up and down on his dick, moving inside of Ciel, pulling sweet, suprised gasps from the younger man's throat.

"Aaah, yes...please...." He mewled, throwing his head back, his sweaty blue bangs sticking to his forehead. 

Sebastian leaned forward, wrapping his arms around the smaller man tigher and holding onto him as he squeezed him into his chest, digging his teeth into his soft, delicate shoulder, which was already maimed and covered with his marks. 

"Yes. I love that. More, please Sebastian." He begged, his head lolling to the side, giving Sebastian better access to his neck. 

The butler growled at the invitation, lifting his hips and slamming into Ciel, the boy keening as he hit him perfectly in the right place while suckling and biting his swan-like, delicate neck.

He was perfect. So beautiful. Everything about him was amazing and wonderful. 

He was a demon, and he knew that God would never answer his prayers, but if he had one prayer, one wish, it would be for one more night like this. And on that night, he would wish for just one more. 

Ciel began to gasp out in sweet, breathy gasps, Sebastian's name falling from his lips in broken syllables. 

"Seb...ss..tian..." 

The butler smiled. He was almost to the edge, again. He tangled one hand gently in the boy's hair and rolled his hips, egging him on, his beautiful, breathy moans getting louder, echoing about the room. 

Sebastian wrapped his long, soft hand around Ciel's small, wanting member, which was dripping precum, running down his shaft in a deliciously provocative scene. The elder man jerked him slowly, running the pad of his thumb over the delicate tip, making the boy cry out even more. 

"Aaah! Aah! Yes, please Sebastian!" 

The demon smiled as he yanked and pulled the boy's cock, pleasuring him, using his precum as lube driving him closer and closer to his release. 

He loved it, watching Ciel shake and moan, tears running down his face. Seeing him happy, and pleasured and satisfied was beautiful. 

The boy came moments later, his fingers digging into Sebastian's strong arms, his cum splashing over Sebastian's cold, soft chest with a moan, head thrown back with a whine of pleasure. 

Tomorrow would be buisness as usual. Sebastian would bring him tea, they would discuss current events and pretend none of this had ever happened. 

But tonight, god, he would enjoy this. The fleeting, dreamlike moment holding his master sweating and moaning in his arms. 

It was primal, and human and weak. But as he laid his lips against Ciel's one last time in a sleepy, exhausted kiss, then watched his small master fall asleep on his chest, carding his fingers gently through his hair, he couldn't stop wishing and hoping for more and more night like these.


End file.
